


Modelling shenanigans

by sanctuses



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro White Day 2017, Akashi as a model au, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Grownup GoM?, Its mainly akakuro but theres also onesided kikuro cause that exists even in canon, M/M, WYSV2017, also contains an extremely oblivious kuroko who doesn't understand emotions, also includes blushing mess kuroko, alternate universe where kuroko doesn't know akashi but knows everyone else, and a subtly flirty akashi, and last of all, and mystery novelist kuroko, but it isn't he always though so thats irrelevant, contains kise being a reluctant observer of their falling in love and regretting his life, megane kuroko, modelling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuses/pseuds/sanctuses
Summary: Tetsuya (begrudgingly) accepts Kise's request to be a substitute model. There he meets a certain redhead, and decides he doesn't actually mind modelling.(Note: A good portion of it is just Kise crying about how he shouldn't have gotten Tetsuya to model.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izumidos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/gifts).



> For Justine!  
> ( i don't think the title makes sense either no worries )  
> It's been so fun chatting with you and I'm so sorry I ended up suddenly making it a fanfic instead of fanart but the fanart was turning out so weird I had to either redo it or do a fanfiction. ;v;  
> I decided to do the latter, but I will probably send you the picture for this one day anyway so there's not much of a difference lmao  
> You mentioned a modelling AU, so here you go. It was immensely fun to write, with the exception that I don't know how actual shoots go and I probably messed up their characters so they're OOC. :')  
> Since it is a modelling AU, I generally thought to include Kise (since he is a legitimate model), and it centers a bit around him so. I’m sorry. I have a soft spot for the admittedly annoying blonde.  
> All in all, hope you like it and enjoy!

Kise wasn't surprised at how good the two looked together, and was starting to regret his decision to let Tetsuya model. He wouldn’t have been able to realise they would get this close, after all. But, thanks to his mess-up, the poor blonde now had to be a reluctant bystander to the bluenette and redhead's obvious but subtle flirting.  
  
'Goddammit.'

-

Tetsuya waltzed into the café, waving to the shop owner— his good friend Kagami, and took his usual seat by the window, where he was able to observe the passers-by and use them as inspiration for his works. He had a low presence since young, so he found himself very lucky to have met Kagami, as now he had a comfortable spot to write which was always available for him. (Kagami always put the 'reserved' sign on that seating area so that nobody else would disturb the writer. Tetsuya appreciated it very much.) He'd always been a fan of observing people anyway, so the fact that he ended up as a mystery novelist wasn't much of a surprise. Or so his editor, Momoi, had said.  
  
Adjusting his black-rimmed spectacles, the novelist rummaged his checked messenger bag for his laptop. His previous works had been very well-received by the general public, hence he ended up having to write very hurriedly since so many anticipated his current work.  
  
As he contemplated its plot, someone put his usual order of vanilla milkshake onto his table. Tetsuya looked up to thank the person who he presumed was Kagami, and his light blue eyes widened in surprise before narrowing after realising who it was.  
  
"What is it, Kise-kun?"

Kise was a model, a very popular one at that (Tetsuya couldn't understand his fans for liking him so much, but he guessed it was Kise's pretty face that did the trick), and the writer could already hear the distant squeals from the other customers in the café  
  
"Kurokocchi, I have a favour~" Kise whined in a sing-song voice. The bluenette looked up at him blankly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ehh?? But, Kurokocchi, I haven't even told you what it is yet!!!" Kise then proceeded to do his usual puppy-dog eyes and Tetsuya resolved to slap him the next time he asked him for anything. He couldn't refuse this offer anymore, though. Curse his soft spot for puppies!  
  
"What is it?" The writer asked with a hint of annoyance, tapping impatiently on his laptop's keys.  
  
"Well, we needed a substitute model cause the other bruised her arm. So I immediately asked if you could do it because the clothing for it would suit you so much and this will be the last time, I promise," the model went on and on and the bluenette put a hand over the blonde's mouth to prevent him from speaking any further.  
  
"Okay, fine. When is it?"  
At that, the puppy-like blonde's eyes brightened and he could feel the sparkles radiating off the other. Kise had no chill.  
  
"It's next Saturday at 11 a.m., at the usual area. Knowing your schedule, I know you can make it!"  
Tetsuya nodded at that, noting down the timing and location of the event. He was just organised like that.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!” Kise chirped, on cloud nine because this was the first time Tetsuya agreed to model for him! Overly excited for the shoot to happen now, he couldn't stop fidgeting as he left the cafe and headed home. He would be able to spend so much time with his favourite Kurokocchi!  
  
Or, at least that's what he thought.

-

"I do hope that my attire is appropriate, though they will probably provide me with their own, I assume?" Tetsuya asked as he adjusted his asymmetrical tendrils of, as Momoi liked to call it, cotton-candy hair.  
  
He brought his computer in case they had any delays so he would be able to be productive as much as he could possibly be.  
  
"Yep! They'll probably apply some light makeup on your face as well," Kise replied, cheery and all smiles.  
  
While the novelist wouldn't admit it, he did think of the model as a precious friend but he just tended to be a little too annoying at times.  
  
As they stepped into the premises, Tetsuya's eyes automatically went to the male with fiery red hair. Reason being, he had such a large presence, and their gaze met.  
  
It was such a long time since a stranger had seen him so easily and while Tetsuya felt naked under his piercing gaze, his heart also fluttered a little. Not that the novelist would know why.  
  
He wasn't a relationship professional for a reason.  
  
The redhead dressed impeccably in a long-sleeved button-down the same red as his hair and a pair of black slacks. To match that, he also wore a black vest with golden buttons. While his apparel would have looked much more ordinary on someone else, it clearly looked far more elegant when the redhead was wearing it.  
  
His eyes were heterochromatic, the writer noticed, with one the same scarlet as his hair and the other a dazzling golden.  
  
The redhead also scrutinised Tetsuya with his sharp gaze and suddenly the bluenette felt underdressed and overwhelmed in the presence of someone such as him.  
  
"Akashicchi! Hello~ I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Kise proceeded to speak to the redhead who he called 'Akashicchi'. The novelist then noticed that the model whose movements were usually fluid and carefree was a bit stiff in his conversation with the redhead.  
  
The redhead unsurprisingly asked the blonde about the writer, and Kise replied by introducing them.  
  
"Akashicchi, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, a good friend of mine and a popular mystery novelist. Kurokocchi, this is Akashi Seijuurou, a colleague of mine," he said cheerily.  
  
He then stooped down to Tetsuya's ear— something the bluenette absolutely loathed having done to him— and whispered, "Akashicchi can be really scary, though, so watch your tongue!"  
  
"I can hear you loud and clear, Ryouta," Akashi commented with amusement evident in the way he spoke. His voice was soft and velvety, and Tetsuya could feel himself wanting to hear more.  
  
The writer could see Kise visibly shake in response to the redhead's remark.  
  
Akashi was teasing Kise, and Tetsuya couldn't help but understand why— Kise's reactions were pure gold.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Akashi-san," Tetsuya greeted, holding a hand out for the redhead to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Also, please drop the '-san'. Just Seijuurou is fine." Akashi replied with a glint in his eye. Tetsuya merely tilted his head at that.  
  
"Akashi-kun, then."

Akashi then sighed, while smiling slightly. "Okay, Tetsuya."

The writer then couldn't take his eyes off of the other and started to observe his actions and behaviour carefully. Well, what did one expect out of a bestselling mystery novelist anyway?

He noted how the heterochromatic male tended to favour his golden eye and how he hardly smiled, how he walked so grandly and how he had this aura of elegance that far exceeded everyone else.  
  
Overall, he was an interesting character.

-

Tetsuya was surprised at the sheer femininity of the apparel that was picked out for him, but he decided that he would comply since he didn't want to kick up a fuss.  
  
Obviously, his spectacles had to be removed, though it didn’t make much of a difference for the bluenette since he could see decently without them anyway. (He just liked the way they looked on him, and they let him see everything in seemingly high-definition, so why not?) They applied some light makeup as Kise had said they would— a slight bit of pink lip gloss to make his pale lips stand out from his ashen skin, and some light blue and pink eyeshadow applied above and under his mesmerising light blue eyes. The makeup artists were fawning over how cute he looked after, but Tetsuya couldn't understand their admiration. They also had to style his hair, but the hair stylist, in love with the softness and fluffiness of his hair, decided all his hair needed was a quick wash and blow dry.  
  
He was clothed in a light blue button-down and a grey sweater, with slacks the shade of bubblegum pink. While the clothing themselves were of the same style he often wore, they were a lot more colourful than what he was used to wearing. He often wore neutrals, after all. The writer was considerably embarrassed by his outfit especially the cotton-candy pink flower crown they decided to adorn his head with, but it was typical of the passive boy to voice no complaints.  
  
After he left the dressing room and entered the waiting area, he noticed the redhead sipping his coffee with the grace of a swan. How in the world did he manage to look so elegant and graceful no matter the action? That was the million dollar question Tetsuya wasn't going to be able to answer.  
  
Tetsuya greeted the redhead, whose apparel was still the same as before but now had a bit of foundation applied to accentuate his bright eyes— as if they didn't stand out enough.  
  
The redhead choked a bit on his drink after seeing him— the bluenette wondered why— and then lowered his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"You look good," Akashi said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. Our observant little bluenette obviously noticed that, but being as oblivious as he was, he didn't think much of it.  
  
"So do you," Tetsuya replied and when Akashi looked away, hands now covering his face subtly, choking out a soft "Thanks", he felt pleasantly surprised.  
  
Oh, he was a lot cuter than the writer had expected.  
  
The bluenette was about to probe the redhead's tolerance when a certain annoying blonde burst into the room.

"Kurokocchi~! You look so cute and I knew the clothes would suit you, I so glad I was right!"  
  
Now going on and on about how he was the one who suggested the colours and the theme, Tetsuya decided he didn't really care and tuned out his voice.

He felt disappointment at his moment with Akashi getting interrupted, but decided to ignore it since Kise's antics were something he passively tolerated.  
  
They all sat in the lounge, Kise making idle chatter with Akashi about their work, and making sure to include the writer here and there. He appreciated it, but he was more focused on observing Akashi than partaking in their small talk, really.  
  
After a while, a professional-looking woman— she honestly looked like one's typical idea of an office lady— strode into the room to call them into the shooting venue.

The props were all set and apparently Akashi was popular enough to make a few of the female workers blush and fawn over him (unsurprisingly, really) while I sat on one of the chairs at the corner of the room, watching Kise and Akashi model.  
  
It wasn't his first time watching someone model, but he felt completely mesmerised by Akashi's shoot, unable to take his eyes off him. He was just so very… Princely. Not to mention, the

way he held himself so grandly gave him this certain appeal.

He supposed he'd have to buy his magazines from now on.

Tetsuya, filled with inspiration by seeing them modelling, decided to write out a new character for his novel.

An analytical, ice prince with the grace of a swan, with cold, calculating and piercing eyes and who stood out from the crowd at first glance— something along those lines.  
  
As he started to rapidly type out the description for this new character inspired by the intriguing Akashi Seijuurou, he didn't notice the redhead who had just sat next to him.  
  
"So you write mystery novels?"  
  
Tetsuya jumped a little at the familiar silky voice.  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
"I'm actually very fond of them myself."  
  
Tetsuya perked up at that, normally blank eyes now sparkling.  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yes,”  
  
“In that case, you might like my novels. They’re well-received for a reason.”  
  
He guessed that he could’ve cut down on the self-advertisement a little but he had this itching want for the redhead to read one of his works. He wanted a compliment from the male   
who had the aura of an emperor and nothing short of a velvety and enchanting voice, he realised.  
  
‘What a surprising thing for me to wish for.’  
  
The two then continued to converse about mystery novels, before the conversation developed and the subject of hobbies popped up and they both found out that they used to be avid   
basketball fans.  
  
They clicked very well, Tetsuya realised, due to their similar but different personalities. Akashi was very intellectual and ambitious, with a mindset of a chess master, always analysing and breaking through vulnerabilities in one's attacks — or at least that's what the novelist could draw from his personality. Thanks to his cleverness and sharp insights, he perceived things very differently from Tetsuya. The bluenette found that he liked that a lot because he made for an interesting conversation partner, providing him with different perspectives on things.   
Akashi was also apparently the son of the CEO of the wealthy Akashi Conglomerate, explaining his regal aura.  
  
He did notice that he was getting slightly self-conscious, however, since he felt a bit lacking in ability as compared to the other now. Could he be blamed, though? Akashi probably would have made for a better novelist than him anyway, and now he was afraid he was boring the redhead with his common perception of things. Tetsuya tried to ignore that.

  
"Kuroko-kun, please relax your facial muscles a bit. Your smile looks too forced," the photographer commented, getting a little frustrated. Tetsuya felt bad for the amount of trouble he   
was causing, but it had been a long time since he last expressed this much on his face!  
  
"Perhaps just smile the way you normally would. You don't strike me as the sort who smiles often, so don't force yourself," Akashi remarked casually, glancing at Tetsuya every now and   
then.  
  
He then did just that and realised that the more natural they behaved, the better things turned out.  
  
“Thank you for your advice, Akashi-kun.”

-

Tetsuya decided that he didn’t actually mind modelling, and since his previous shoot had become very popular, they started to include him in the shoots a lot more.  
He also wanted to get to know Akashi better, though he wouldn’t have said something like that out loud.

-

This time, the blonde model was dressed in a white tank, with an unbuttoned yellow button-down and a pair of distressed jeans. Unable to sit still, he kept glancing at the clock and sipping from the bottle of water he held in his hand, occasionally taking glimpses at Tetsuya (who was talking to Akashi), flashing the other his signature smiles whenever their eyes met.  
  
The novelist was nothing short of disquieted.  
  
Even after three months of shooting, Kise always looked forward to photoshoots of him and Tetsuya. Unfortunately for him, Akashi and Tetsuya had a lot more photoshoots together than Kise did with the novelist. So, since today had been one of the rare days Tetsuya and Kise were to have a shoot together, he was excited beyond belief.  
  
“Kise-kun,” Kise practically jumped off his seat, eyes sparkling as he looked expectantly at his manager.  
  
“Call Akashi-kun and Kuroko-kun to come in,” his manager spoke curtly, and that one sentence was what made the blonde model start to regret everything.  
  
Initially, he obediently listened to his manager and had to interrupt the bluenette and redhead’s conversation. He felt bad doing so, of course.  
  
“Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, it's your turn.”  
  
As he said that, he noticed the redheaded model’s furious gaze right away as the two of them headed to the door. Kise followed, still shivering a little.  
  
Only then did he learn the meaning of true fear.

-

“Wait, I’m not supposed to be here?”  
  
Kise was baffled— wasn’t he supposed to have a shoot with Tetsuya?? “Yeah, we decided that this shoot will be for Akashi-kun and Kuroko-kun instead since they fitted the theme better than we expected,” his manager responded. “Now go and rest while we shoot these two.”  
  
The pitiful blonde then sat in a corner, trying to ease the pain in his abdomen as he watched his precious Kurokocchi and his terrifying colleague model together.  
  
He shouldn’t have gotten Tetsuya to come the first time!

-

The blue-haired novelist just complied with whatever instructions they told him, and no matter how intimate he was forced to be with the other, he did as told. How Kise wished he didn’t!  
  
Meanwhile, the redhead had a smug smile permanently etched onto his face whenever he glanced over at Kise’s side.  
  
The blonde would’ve gone mad had he not been terrified of the redhead.  
  
Ahh, he would’ve been able to notice the two flirting from a mile away.  
  
Their prolonged gazes at each other and side glances were enough to make the blonde model know he didn’t have a chance anymore. (Not that his chances were all that high in the first place.)  
  
They didn’t make his situation any better, by having their fingers come in contact way too many times for it to be coincidental, and he wondered if they were purposely trying to torture him. Honestly, that would have actually made sense. He wouldn’t have believed that, though.

  
Tetsuya was not used to being taken picture of even after 3 months of doing it— he’d been ‘invisible’ his whole life, after all, most of the time he was forgotten to have even been there. As a result, he felt very shy whenever the shutter faced him. Maybe there were some other factors involved. Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, though, he still pushed all of the blame of his bashfulness onto his lack of experience being photographed.  
  
He wouldn’t be surprised if he was shown to be blushing slightly in the photos.

-

 

“Tetsuya, why are you blushing?” Akashi randomly asked one day.  
  
The bluenette couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt his face heat up more and why he was getting even more hypersensitive at that statement.“Perhaps it's the fact that I’m not used to being photographed,” Tetsuya put his hands over his face to cover up his rose-tinted cheeks, but to no avail.  
  
“We’re having a break right now, though.”  
  
“…”  
  
Tetsuya decided to remain silent in response to his statement, his face heating up even more. Ahh, he was really nothing but a blushing mess at that moment.  
  
Akashi grinned.  
  
The bluenette, was, as he expected, utterly adorable.  
  
He really couldn’t resist the other boy’s charms anymore, anyway.  
  
The redhead first grabbed the novelist’s wrists and lay them down by his side. Gently taking the shorter male’s chin into his hand, he tilted the bluenette’s head up and pressed his lips to the boy’s.  
  
And damn, was Akashi a good kisser.  
  
Tetsuya’s blushing only intensified at his actions as he internally failed to comprehend anything anymore. His brain had essentially turned to mush because Akashi just took his first kiss.   
  
(Though he didn’t know if it was Akashi’s first kiss as well.)  
  
He could barely hear Kise’s wailing from the other side of the room and ignored it because who cared, really.  
  
“Your blushing matches the shade of pink they always make you wear,” Akashi remarked casually, acting as if he hadn’t just kissed the novelist. His composure maddened Tetsuya. Or, at least, his version of what was maddening, mixed in with his embarrassment.  
  
Hence, Tetsuya decided to lightly punch the redhead on the shoulder.  
  
“Akashi-kun, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first Akakuro fanfiction I'm publishing on AO3 turns out to be for WYSV2017 and I regret nothing.  
> Thanks for reading up to here! I'll give you a virtual hug but I'm lazy to search for the kaomoji. I'm sorry.  
> Also, they were modelling for a company that was also advertising for their colourful button-downs, hence why all of them were wearing them. Aka I like button-downs a lot and just wanted to write them wearing those.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
